Nervioso
by YFYS
Summary: Jason Todd, como todo joven Beta, debe comenzar a ser preparado para ser tomado por un buen Alfa. No obstante, el rebelde jovencito no puede evitar sentirse nervioso y un tanto reluctante frente a Kaldur, el Alfa que lo va a entrenar.


Gracias por los comentarios del fic anterior, si tienen peticiones o ideas, por favor díganme ;)

.

-Aghhhh- Jason jadeó fuertemente al sentir la succión en su pecho. Trató de arquear la espalda pero el musculoso cuerpo a gatas sobre él no le daba mucho espacio. El muchacho respiró agitadamente, aprovechando que el otro se medio levantaba para quedar de rodillas y admirarlo.

Kaldur sonrió con suficiencia ante la vista. El joven beta se encontraba tendido en su espalda en la cama que se utilizaba para entrenar a los beta y omegas vírgenes para que no estuviesen poco preparados en su primera vez. La cama era en sí una maravilla, con un par de esposas de velcro sujetadas al respaldo, otro en cada esquina del colchón y como si fuera poco un cajón en la base para guardar todo tipo de juguetes…. Lo que la hacía mejor era el joven casi desfallecido encima de ésta.

Por supuesto, Jason no era de lo más vírgen del mundo, había tenido sus inocentes encuentros con uno que otro Omega, pero no era todos los días que Kaldur tenía a un beta de su tipo para entrenar… y con de su tipo se refería a uno a quien nunca le había tocado recibir.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que el rudísimo Jason Todd sería tan responsivo? Y bueno, Kaldur tampoco estaba precisamente siendo rutinario… Esque el sólo hecho de ver a Jason así, tendido, indefenso, desesperado, sudado, agitado y excitadísimo no podían no llamar su atención.

Al llegar, Jason había tenido una mala actitud. Su padre había tenido que dejarlo en casa de Roy Harper con engaños sólo para que Oliver pudiera pasar a dejarlo ahí y ahorrarse él el trabajo.

Al recibirlos Kaldur había notado al instante la mirada desdeñosa del jovencito, sin embargo la ignoró en favor de despedirse de Oliver y asegurarle que cuidaría bien de su ahijado.

Ya solos, pudo notar cómo el muchacho no estaba sólo molesto de estar ahí, sino renuente... incluso podría decirse que nervioso.

No era para más, seguramente era bien sabido entre los betas y omegas en formación que Kaldur era de buen tamaño y nunca dejaba pasar el primer entrenamiento sin una sesión completa.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme de ese modo?- el soez muchachito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cruzado de brazos y mirando la interesante alfombra- Y haz lo que tengas que hacer rápido… Quiero irme ya-

Kaldur hizo lo posible para disimular su sonrisa al notar cómo la fachada del joven flaqueaba.

Asustado…

El moreno se acercó y con delicadeza le levantó la barbilla, siendo gentil pero tomándolo firmemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Sí? ¿Y eso por qué?- intentó sonar seductor, lo cual comprobó al notar la creciente e involuntaria erección en el jovencito.

Éste se quedó mirándolo embobado unos instantes, hasta que reaccionó e intentó zafar la barbilla… fallando miserablemente.

-Porque sí. Es obvio que yo no quería venir-

Kaldur no estaba del todo sorprendido de encontrarse con la desafiante mirada del muchacho. No era la primera vez que lo veía, de hecho era amigo de su hermano mayor y sus padres eran viejos conocidos, así que no era tampoco totalmente ajeno a Jason.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que sólo porque siempre eres el que da, no puedes encontrar el placer en darle el control a alguien más?- cuestionó con lo que quiso que sonara neutro y comprensivo… sin embargo salió más tierno y al mismo tiempo sucio. Kaldur pensó que había sido un error hasta que percibió la manera nerviosa en que Jason parecía apretar el trasero y esconder su creciente erección.

El mayor se atrevió y depositó un rápido y casto beso en aquellos tentadores labios… A lo cual sorprendentemente tampoco encontró resistencia. Jason se encontraba más rojo que una colegiala avergonzada, pero no estaba luchando con uñas y dientes para escapar.

Tímido…

Bien.

-Quizás eres de los que disfrutan que lentamente los despojen de toda autoridad y control sobre sí- antes de que el joven pudiera replicar, Kaldur aprovechó y con su mano libre tomó sobre el pantalón el miembro del chico, el cual jadeó casi espantado e intentando saltar. Intentando, la palabra clave.

-Vamos, Jason- se inclinó de nuevo e ignorando la mueca aterrorizada de su acompañante lo besó nuevamente- Te prometo que te mostraré cómo se siente ser atendido adecuadamente- le dijo en un susurro cuando se separó para tomar aire, acercándose a su oreja- ¿Me lo permitirías? Prometo tratarte tan delicadamente que llegarás al climax sollozando mi nombre- le dio otro leve apretón al joven miembro en su mano, logrando que ahora el chiquillo saltase hacia él, viéndolo como la única forma de librar su órgano.

Kaldur aprovechó y le rodeó la espalda con los brazos como si lo estuviera abrazando, comenzando a besarle la oreja como si aquella fuera sus labios en un tierno francés.

A pesar de estarse maldiciendo por dentro, el confundido muchacho no podía hacer mas que revolverse levemente en los brazos del mayor mientras soltaba una serie de gemiditos de los cuales se avergonzaba profundamente.

Kaldur siguió con el tratamiento por un momento más, hasta que decidió pasar al cuello para marcarlo más visiblemente. Tenía que saberse desde ese día que Jason Todd ya había sido tomado y estaba en preparación.

Al sentir los expertos labios en su cuello, besando y succionando tiernamente, las últimas pizcas de dignidad del chico cayeron en pedazos.

-Ahh… ghhh- Kaldur besó nuevamente el cuello del muchacho al escuchar ese maravilloso gemidito.

-Muy bien, Jay- a pesar del aún presente nerviosismo del joven, Kaldur estiró el brazo derecho para acariciar un poco el trasero de su asustado acompañante, logrando tensarlo aún más y haciendo que apretase el trasero- Pero mira que trasero, tan durito y redondo… Que orgullo me da ser el primero, ¿Por qué lo seré, verdad? Es por eso que estás tan penoso hoy, ¿O me equivoco?-

Al verse totalmente acorralado y una vez que pudo reaccionar, Jason asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Shhh… Tranquilo, ya te prometí que sabré como cuidarte, pequeño- volvió a la boca del chico y le dio un beso tierno pero un poco más apasionado en el que incluso logró meter su lengua en la boca del chiquillo y explorar un poco, retirándola apenas cuando la tímida lengua de Jason se proponía a jugar. Volvió sus labios a la oreja del chico y le susurró- Enreda tus brazos a mi cuello-


End file.
